Encuentros y visitas inesperadas
by Loveless girl-01
Summary: Un reencuentro ansiado y un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados.
1. Chapter 1

Dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado allí, en el archipiélago de Sabaody. Dos años en los que había cambiado su aspecto y mejorado sus habilidades pero todavía ciertas cosas seguían intactas, cosas como lo que seguía sintiendo por él, ese amor que tantas veces había resentido su corazón haciendo que se derrumbara en la oscuridad. Nico Robin seguía completamente enamorada de Roronoa Zoro y aunque sentía una expectación especial por encontrarse de nuevo con él, la razón hacía que esta se tiñera de miedo, miedo a que él ya no sintiera lo mismo. Es por eso que la morena decidió encerrarlo en un cajón de su mente, por nada en el mundo quería que algo como aquello arruinara la felicidad que sentía. Asique siguió caminando directa al Grove trece.

·

·

·

Cerca de allí Zoro caminaba en la misma dirección, en dirección al Shakky's Rip-off Bar mientras una mezcla entre alegría y nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Realmente estaba feliz porque en poco tiempo se encontraría de nuevo con sus Nakamas y nervioso por volverse a encontrar con ella después de tanto tiempo. El hecho de no saber qué iba a pensar cuando le viera o no saber cómo reaccionaría le atacaba. Tras esos dos años no había día que su recuerdo no hubiera estado con él ayudándole a superar aquel entrenamiento, haciéndole más fuerte pues lo que él quería por encima de todo era ser capaz de protegerla.

A medida que Robin se acercaba al bar no podía evitar sonreír con más fuerza. Su paso era pausado pero decidido mientras avanzaba entre la gente. Varios minutos después acababa de llegar al Grove trece, la morena miraba con dulzura una flor que había recogido por el camino mientras seguía avanzando. A unos cuantos metros frente a ella el espadachín miraba al suelo mientras intentaba serenarse. Entonces ambos levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con la del otro. La flor que Robin llevaba en sus manos se deslizó suavemente por sus dedos cayendo al suelo a la vez que la morena se quedó parada en seco sin poder dar crédito a lo que tenía frente a ella. El espadachín por su parte también se quedó parado mientras miraba a la despampanante mujer que tenía frente a él y en el momento que sus ojos se fijaron en los azules de ella el peliverde sintió como lo desarmaban. Y sin pensárselo dos veces avanzó sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que por tanto tiempo había extrañado. Robin comenzó a andar pues sentía como algo tiraba de ella haciendo que se moviera, su paso fue lento al principio pero a medida que el espacio se acortaba entre ellos este se fue acelerando hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y sus brazos abrazaron con fuerza el cuerpo del peliverde que a su vez rodeó la cintura de la morena pegándola completamente a él mientras sumía su cara en el cuello de la arqueóloga inspirando su aroma.

-Zoro- Susurró de forma casi ineludible. El espadachín levantó la cabeza quedándose a escasos milímetros de los labios de la morena que acarició su mejilla con suavidad mientras que una sonrisa cautivadora se extendía por su rostro, este sin decir ni una palabra cogió con suavidad el rostro de la morena entre sus manos como tantas veces había soñado y se acercó a ella besándola con una pasión desmedida que podría haber tumbado al más fuerte de los titanes, con la necesidad que recorría sus cuerpos intentando saciarse, con temor a que aquello fuera otro sueño, un beso que sabía a tiempos pasados, un beso que se tornó mojado pues la morena no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de pura felicidad, un beso que les devolvió la vida.

·

·

·

Dentro del Shakky's Rip-off Bar, Shakky miraba la escena sin poder evitar que una tierna sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro mientras encendía un cigarrillo llevándoselo a los labios dándole una larga calada.

·

·

·

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones ambos separaron sus labios quedándose con la frente pegada a la del otro mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por sus rostros.

-No puedo creer que esto sea real – Murmuró Zoro mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la frente de la morena antes de agarrarla por la cintura y darle una vuelta en el aire. Esta comenzó a reír sin poder despegar la mirada del rostro del peliverde que al escuchar aquella melodía sintió que estaba en el cielo.

Poco después, ambos entraron al Bar cogidos de la mano y Shakky los abrazó de forma efusiva ofreciéndoles algo de tomar.

-¿Entonces somos los primeros en llegar?- Dijo la morena dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Si, por aquí no ha venido nadie.

-Entonces tendremos que esperarles.

-Eso parece, asique deberíais ir apresurándoos en buscar algún lugar en el que quedaros, que está comenzando a anochecer- La mujer dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de dejarlo en el cenicero.

-Tienes razón, aunque creo que sé dónde podemos quedarnos hasta que lleguen.-Una vez que la morena dijo esto ambos se levantaron despidiéndose de Shakky y saliendo del bar. Tras una larga caminata llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el Sunny. Robin posó la mano sobre el casco del barco sonriendo con dulzura. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sobre la cubierta, lo registraron y se aseguraron de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, hecho esto Robin fue a la cocina seguida por el espadachín que se sentó en la barra mientras observaba como la morena hacia algo de comida que había traído en su mochila. Cuando terminaron recogieron todo lo que habían ensuciado y salieron.

-Zoro, me gustaría darme una ducha-Murmuró esta mientras le sonreía.

-Ohh, vale yo te espero aquí-Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del peliverde cuando la morena deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de darse media vuelta dirigiéndose al baño, una vez allí Robin se duchó lo más rápido que pudo pues quería volver rápidamente al lado del peliverde, que permanecía mirando el cielo estrellado. Tiempo después Robin se envolvió en una toalla, se cepilló el pelo y salió del baño hacia su cuarto donde se encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta al espadachín, que la recorrió de arriba abajo a la vez que sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial.

-¿Qué, protegiendo la puerta?-Dijo la morena agarrando el cuello de la camisa del peliverde con suavidad mientras le miraba con la ceja levantada.

-Solo esperaba a que bajases- Contestó este percatándose de como la morena volvía a provocarle como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?-La morena susurró sensualmente acercándose al cuello del peliverde depositando un suave beso sobre él.

- Robin, estas cosas ya no funcionan conmigo- Contestó el espadachín mientras sonreía de lado ante la mirada escéptica de la chica que comenzó a pasear sus dedos sobre el pecho de este.

-¿Seguro?- Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del espadachín quedándose a centímetros de sus labios, pero la sonrisa del peliverde la desarmó.

-Permíteme que te lo demuestre- La morena volvió a levantar la ceja mientras contenía unas sonrisa, entonces Zoro la cogió en brazos, llevándola hacia la cama donde la soltó abalanzándose sobre ella. Entonces la morena buscó sus labios y se fundieron en un beso explosivo los desarmó. Las manos del espadachín recorrían la piel de la morena con delicadeza mientras que esta le quitaba como podía la ropa al peliverde. Este a su vez retiró la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la arqueóloga y comenzó a besarlo, a morderlo mientras que esta luchaba por reprimir los gemidos que desataban aquellas caricias. Y el tiempo pasó entre besos, caricias, gemidos, pasión y placer. Una vez que finalizaron la morena exhausta se dejó caer sobre el trabajado cuerpo del espadachín que la rodeó con un brazo. Momentos antes de que ambos se sumieran en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Bueno aquí esté el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic a expresa petición de mi queridísima **Zu Robin Kato**(que la adoro con el alma y pienso cobrarme todas mis venganzas xD), espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para molestaros en dejarme un Review y así poder saber si os ha gustado. Muchos abrazos. Nos leemos :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

Y así pasó más de una semana, entre caricias, arrumacos, tentaciones y felicidad mucha felicidad. Pero un día mientras que ambos piratas disfrutaban de una mañana soleada, cada uno a su manera, comenzaron a escuchar cierto alboroto que se acercaba al Sunny aunque lejos de preocuparse ambos se miraron y una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus rostros. Se levantaron con rapidez y se asomaron a la barandilla, no se habían equivocado, ya habían llegado.

-Robin, Zoro-Chillaba Luffy que corría hacia el Sunny, seguido de todos los demás.

-Chicos- Gritó Robin sin poder parar de reír- Por fin llegaron.

-Fue todo culpa del estúpido de Luffy- Dijo Nami cuando ya estuvieron en el barco momentos antes de lanzarse sobre Robin dándole un fuerte abrazo- Te eche mucho de menos- La morena comenzó a reír cuando Luffy las rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo también os echaba de menos- Decía este muy alegre pero entonces pareció darle un ataque de seriedad- Sanji quiero comer.

-Luffy, no creo que Sanji pueda cocinar ahora- Dijo Chopper que cuidaba al cocinero, que estaba en el suelo, después de haber tenido tantas hemorragias nasales estaba algo delicado.

- Ya está el Erokuku- Gruñó Zoro mientras que Robin la cual iba vestida únicamente con una camisa larga se acercaba al rubio.

-Sanji-Kun- Canturreó la morena haciendo que el cocinero volviera en sí.

-Oh Robin-Chwan- Dijo este incorporándose repentinamente, pero al ver la vestimenta de la morena salió propulsado hacia atrás por una nueva hemorragia.

-Robin, aléjate- Chilló el renito mientras sacaba su equipo médico de nuevo.

-Oh, Robin-san que alegría verte- Dijo Brook mientras hacia una reverencia a la morena quitándose el sombrero- Y yo me preguntaba si ¿serias tan amable para enseñarme tus bragas?- La morena se sonrojó levemente dedicándole una sonrisa algo incomoda, el espadachín que había escuchado lo que había dicho el esqueleto le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este se cayera para adelante con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo.

-¡SUUUUPERR!

Un largo rato después Sanji parecía haber mejorado y preparó una suculenta cena para sus Nakamas que se sentaron en torno a la mesa muy animados, comían, cantaban y se robaban la comida los unos a los otros. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió dejando a todos los Mugiwara de piedra pues conocían aquel rostro, especialmente el espadachín que se quedó estático al tener frente a él a Perona, la muchacha fantasma que se habían encontrado en Thriller Bark y que había pasado los últimos dos años en compañía del peliverde. Esta recorrió a todos con la mirada y entonces dio con quien andaba buscando.

-Tu ¿Cómo has podido dejarme sola en este lugar?- Bramó la pelirosa acercándose al espadachín quedándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Te dije que tenía que irme- Murmuraba el peliverde cohibido por la cercanía de la muchacha. Todos miraban la escena algo desconcertados pues no se explicaban que hacia ella allí. Robin elevó la ceja mirando a Perona con una expresión poco frecuente en ella.

-Te dije que esperases, maldita sea ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?- Continuaba quejándose la muchacha sin apartarse del peliverde.

-Esto...– Luffy con un trozo de carne en la mano miraba la escena extrañado.

- ¿Zoro que está pasando aquí?- Refunfuñó la navegante. Entonces ambos miraron al resto de la tripulación, Perona se sonrojó levemente y el espadachín se rascó la cabeza con la mano.

-Es una larga historia…-Gruñó este mirando al plato.

-Ohh me encantan las historias- Alegó el capitán dando un salto y sentando a Perona de golpe en el banco al lado de Zoro – Contad, contad.- Al instante la pelirosa tenía un plato de comida frente a ella. Pasó algún tiempo hasta que ambos se relajaron y empezaron a contar lo que había pasado durante los dos años que habían estado en aquel lugar. En varias ocasiones Zoro la contradecía y está hecha una furia volvía a recortar la distancia entre sus rostros como tenia acostumbrado hacer ante las estruendosas carcajadas del resto de la tripulación. Exceptuando a Robin que desde hacía bastante rato había comenzado a encontrarse mal y había comenzado a cabrearse bastante pues no le gustaba ni un poquito que la chica fantasma se acercara a Zoro de esa forma, sin contar ya el hecho de que se moría de celos pues aunque ella había sido la que había atendido al peliverde cuando estuvo tan herido, contaba ciertas cosas que la sacaban de quicio. Por lo que en una de las tantas veces que Perona acercó su rostro al del peliverde, la morena no pudo soportarlo más se levantó de la mesa y salió dando largas zancadas hacia la puerta, dejando a todos confusos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Perona de forma inocente mientras los demás se encogían de hombros. Zoro frunció el ceño.

En el exterior Robin se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos pues esta le dolía horrores mientras se decía una y otra vez que no tenía por qué tener celos. Fue entonces cuando trató de levantarse que sintió un fuerte mareo que de no haber sido por que se había agarrado a la barandilla hubiera caído al agua. La morena puso su mano sobre la cabeza algo extrañada cuando Franky salió del comedor y se acercó a ella percatándose de que algo iba mal.

-¿Eh preciosa estas bien?- Dijo este con cierta preocupación en su voz por la palidez de la morena.

- Si, solo me duele la cabeza – Esta sonrió al Cyborg.

-¿Quieres que llame a Chopper?

-No, tranquilo no es necesario- La morena comenzó a andar directa a su habitación – Gracias Franky- Este no pudo evitar pensar que a Robin le pasaba algo más que un dolor de cabeza, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar a la cocina donde se encontró a Luffy, Ussop y Chopper bailando al son de una melodía que tocaba Brook mientras el resto daban palmas, todos excepto el espadachín que seguía con el ceño fruncido. Perona parecía haberse integrado rápidamente sin importar lo que hubiera pasado anteriormente pues reía como una niña pequeña viéndoles bailar.

Robin llegó a su cuarto, se puso una camisa larga y se sentó en la cama con un libro en su regazo e hizo el intento leer pero apenas podía concentrarse por lo que terminó apagando la luz y rápidamente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

•

•

•

El rayo de sol que iluminaba su rostro hizo que abriera los ojos con algo de dificultad, entonces noto un vacío en el estómago, estaba realmente hambrienta entonces miró hacia la cama donde debería estar Nami y no encontró nada. Se incorporó buscando algún reloj y se sorprendió cuando vio que era medio día _¿Cómo había sido capaz de dormir tanto?_ Por lo que la morena se levantó de la cama, se arregló un poco y salió de la habitación. _Quizás Sanji pudiera darle algo para llevarse a la boca antes de comer_. Entonces la morena bajó las escaleras mientras se agarraba a la barandilla mirando furtivamente al espadachín que permanecía entrenando sin camiseta, poco le faltó a la morena para olvidarse de todo y lanzarse sobre él, este al darse cuenta de que Robin había salido de su cuarto y le estaba mirando, la sonrió de lado. La arqueóloga al ver la sonrisa del peliverde no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, asique le sonrió de forma cautivadora, pero de repente esta se tornó agria cuando Perona se plantó frente a Zoro de nuevo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Zoro, deja de distraerte o perderás- Dijo esta en tono infantil mientras que el espadachín volvió a quedarse estático por la cercanía de la muchacha. Robin que miraba la escena desde las escaleras apretó la barandilla con fuerza dirigiéndose a la cocina dándoles la espalda. _¿Qué hacía todavía ella ahí? ¿Y porque tenía que acercarse de esa forma a Zoro? ¿Qué se traían esos dos?_ Un cumulo de preguntas se almacenaban en la mente de la morena que empezaba a ponerse de mal humor cosa que no era para nada usual en ella. Cuando entró el cocinero la sonrió con dulzura mientras esta se disculpaba por haber tardado tanto en bajar. A los pocos minutos la morena tenía frente a ella un café caliente. Entonces le preguntó a Sanji que hacia la chica fantasma en el barco, y es que Luffy la había invitado a quedarse con ellos hasta que se fueran definitivamente. Aquello hizo enfadar aún más a la arqueóloga que con una máscara de indiferencia sonrió al cocinero con dulzura mientras este por poco vuelve a desangrarse. Poco después Robin fue a reunirse con los demás y al escuchar la insistencia del capitán por volver a bajar a la cantina la morena se ofreció a ir con él, pues quería salir de aquel lugar aunque fuera tan solo por un instante. Luffy comenzó a saltar mientras que Zoro miraba a la morena que apenas se giraba para verlo cosa que le hizo extrañarse pues hacia escasos momentos le estaba sonriendo. Al rato el capitán y la arqueóloga bajaban al Grove cuarenta subidos en el Waver que habían alquilado.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capitulo de nuevo por la petición de mis queridas Nakamas :3 Espero que les guste lo suficiente como para dejarme un Review para saber si os gustó. Un abrazo muy fuerte . ¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez que se encontraron en el Grove cuarenta, Robín bajó del Waver algo mareada (pues ya sabemos cómo es Luffy y las extrañas ideas que se le pasan por la cabeza). Entraron en la primera cantina que vieron, el capitán salió disparado hacia la barra dejando a Robin parada en la puerta todavía algo aturdida, en aquel momento se percató de que el bar estaba completamente lleno de hombres que empezaron a silbarla y a decirle cosas que ni ella alcanzaba a entender, entonces entre todo ese barullo una voz fuerte se alzó tras ella.

-Pero que maleducados sois con las señoritas- La morena miró hacia atrás y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa invadiera su rostro. El muchacho, rubio con un gran tatuaje en el pecho sonrió ampliamente a la arqueóloga que no pudo evitar corresponderle. Pero cuando la morena iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, la voz de Luffy retumbó en el local.

-Marco- Chilló este pegando un salto de su silla con un cacho de carne en sus manos.

- Luffy – Contestó este siguiendo a la morena que se había colocado al lado de su capitán.

-¿Pero que hafes afi?-Parloteó el moreno mientras masticaba.

-Vine a hacer algunos mandados- Una gran sonrisa invadió de nuevo su rostro- Que alegría volver a verte, has crecido un poco.

-Shishishishi, ven siéntate con nosotros.

-Oh, encantado- Contestó Marco mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena mirándola de forma que Robin se sonrojó. Al poco tiempo ambos chicos comían abundantemente ante la morena que reía mientras estos contaban mil historias cada cual más extraña.

-Vaya Luffy, no me imaginaba que una de tus Nakamas fuera tan hermosa-Dijo de repente este mirando a Robin de reojo mientras que el capitán sonreía ampliamente. La morena se giró dedicándole una gran sonrisa que dejo prácticamente en jaque al rubio. Tiempo después cuando la morena miró su reloj y vio que era tarde miró a Luffy.

-Capitán, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Tan pronto?- Dijeron ambos a la vez haciendo que la morena se echara a reír.

-Sí, aunque si gustas puedes venir con nosotros- Dijo la morena mientras mirando a Marco y después a Luffy- ¿Verdad capitán?- Al moreno se le iluminaron los ojos pues nada le haría más ilusión que presumir de su barco ante un antiguo amigo de Ace.

-Oh, sí Marco ven con nosotros- Comenzó medio a suplicar el chico ante una gran carcajada del rubio.

-Está bien, aunque espero no incomodarlos- Tanto Luffy como Robin sonrieron, entonces la morena dejó una bolsita con dinero en la barra y salieron al exterior. Allí esta al ver el Waver de nuevo y volver a pensar en el viajecito que le había dado el capitán empalideció. El rubio que se dio cuenta de ello se acercó a la morena.

-Hay medios de transporte mucho mejores que ese para una señorita- Murmuró el chico casi en el oído de la morena, esta le miró con fingida inocencia.

-¿A si? Pues yo no veo ninguno.

-¿Segura?- De repente de la espalda del chico salieron dos alas azules que parecían arder, Robin apenas cambió su expresión pues ya sabía acerca de habilidad de Marco – Puedo llevarte yo si así lo deseas- La morena se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, aquello no podía ser tan malo, además el simple hecho de tener que volver a subirse con Luffy al Waver le producía escalofríos.

-En ese caso acepto, pareces ser más seguro- La morena sonrió al rubio que se acercó a ella tomándola con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos y elevándose en el aire un segundo después, seguidos por el capitán que les chillaba.

-Oh, yo también quiero- Gruñía Luffy pero pareció olvidarse de ello en cuanto empezó a acelerar para poder alcanzarlos.

•

•

•

Zoro permanecía apoyado en el mástil de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el camino por el que hacía ya bastantes horas ella se había marchado con el capitán. Estaba preocupado por la extraña actitud que había tenido Robin en los últimos dos días, parecía estar evitándole a como diera lugar y no entendía por qué desde el momento en el que Perona había aparecido la actitud de la morena había dado un cambio radical. A la vez se sentía algo inquieto por la presencia de la chica fantasma en aquel lugar aunque había sido su compañera durante los últimos dos años no le gustaba tener que estar con ella más tiempo después del pequeño percance que sufrieron algún tiempo atrás.

De repente el sonido producido por el Waver alertó al espadachín que se puso rígido al instante al percatarse de un ser alado que se acercaba hacia el barco. Agarró con rapidez una de sus Katanas preparado para rebanarlo cuando alcanzó a ver que aquello era una persona que llevaba a alguien en brazos. La mirada de Zoro se tornó asesina al reconocer a Robin en los brazos del chico, pero no pudo evitar a su vez que cierta incertidumbre quedara sembrada en su interior pues por una parte pensaba que le había ocurrido algo. Pero fue cuando vio como Robin se reía por los comentarios de debía estar haciendo el chico cuando instintivamente sus ojos lo fulminaron con la mirada. _¿Quién narices era ese y porque estaba cargando a su chica?_

Pocos segundos después Marco aterrizó sobre la cubierta del Sunny dejando a Robin con sumo cuidado en el suelo, esta sonrió agradecida pues el viaje había sido de todo menos incómodo. Luffy subió con rapidez chillando para que todos acudieran a la cubierta, fue entonces cuando la morena se percató de la extraña mirada del espadachín e inspiró con fuerza intentando sacar de su mente la imagen de Perona pegada a él, aquello le provocó cierto malestar.

Una vez que ya todos habían llegado a la cubierta comenzaron las presentaciones y las miradas de asombro hacia el rubio que mostró su habilidad ante las suplicas de Ussop y Chopper. Nami que permanecía atrás junto a Robin le dio un codazo a la morena.

-Pero que bien acompañada venias Robin – La pelirroja hizo cierto levantamiento de cejas que le dio que pensar a la arqueóloga.

-Solo se ha ofrecido a hacerme más llevadero el trayecto- Murmuró la morena intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-Ya claro el trayecto- La navegante comenzó a reír llamando la atención del rubio que las miró parándose en la morena dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que no quedó indiferente para nadie y menos para Zoro que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Tenía que lograr hablar con Robin a como diera lugar.

La tarde pasó entre risas, bailes y juegos dando paso a una noche cerrada. Pero los Mugiwara habían decidido que no podía acabar ahí por lo que decidieron hacer una fiesta para los invitados, por lo que se dispusieron a colocar bastantes farolillos para iluminar la cubierta y una gran mesa sobre la que Sanji más tarde puso una gran cantidad de comida. Todos comían animadamente mientras Ussop contaba historietas de su propia invención. Robin permanecía a un lado de la mesa algo alejada de la comida pues en aquel momento el olor de esta hacia que se encontrara francamente mal. Marco la observaba desde la otra punta y al ver que no probaba bocado se deslizó como pudo entre todos sentándose al lado de la morena con disimulo mientras Zoro que estaba bebiendo al percatarse del movimiento del rubio paró de beber repentinamente sin perder detalle.

-¿Pretendes morirte de hambre o qué? Nico Robin – Dijo el rubio ofreciéndole algo de comer a la morena que negó con la cabeza intentando hacer caso omiso a las náuseas que le había provocado el olor.

- Llámame Robin y no, no pretendo morir de hambre- Murmuró dando un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Pretendes engañarme?-El rubio elevo la ceja algo divertido- En la taberna tampoco comiste nada.

-No, es solo que no tengo hambre- Esta vez la morena volvió a dedicarle una tierna sonrisa-Pero gracias por preocuparte.

Zoro que no había dejado de mirarlos intentando descifrar lo que hablaban pero fue interrumpido de repente por unos suaves golpecitos que cierta chica pelirosa le había dado en el hombro. Este giró la cabeza para mirarla pero volvió a encontrársela demasiado cerca, cosa a la que ya se había terminado acostumbrando.

-Pareces querer matar al pobre pajarito- Susurró Perona de forma que tan solo ellos lo escucharon.

- No entiendo lo que dices- Gruñó Zoro intentando parecer indiferente pero la pelirosa continuó.

-Zoro, que ya nos conocemos y a mí no me engañas-Murmuro la chica dándole un pequeño toque en la barbilla al peliverde que evitaba mirarla.

-Tss- Volvió a refunfuñar este dándole un nuevo trago a la bebida, maldita sea _¿Es que acaso no podía ocultarle nada? _

Robin desde el otro lado de la mesa reía con Marco cuando volvió a ver como la Pelirosa estaba extremadamente cerca del peliverde y esta vez incluso parecía sugerente. La morena apartó la mirada con desdén mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. El rubio a su lado pareció darse cuenta pero en aquella ocasión no dijo nada solo se limitó a observarla con interés.

* * *

_Bueno aquí el capitulo 3 ; dedicado a mis Nakamas (que una de ellas está malita y la deseo que se recupere prontito :3) y a todos aquellos que leéis el fic aunque no dejéis Reviews, aun así gracias. Bueno el capítulo siguiente ya lo tengo escrito asique no se si lo subiré o esperaré un poco (Por eso de ser malvada con Zuri xD) De nuevo muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Robin decidió retirarse a dormir aunque dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Por lo que se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación cuando se percató de que Zoro parecía intentar seguirla, cosa que en aquel momento no parecía muy adecuado pues estaba realmente enfadada. Pero tampoco tuvo que preocuparse por ello ya que escasos segundos después de que este se levantara y echara a andar hacia la morena, Perona se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso mientras le preguntaba a donde iba. Cuando Zoro quiso deshacerse de la pelirosa, Robin ya se había encerrado en su cuarto y se disponía a leer pero de nuevo como la noche anterior se durmió casi al instante.

El peliverde volvió a sentarse malhumorado ante la atenta mirada de Marco que analizaba la situación desde la mesa. _Está claro que entre estos dos hay algo, _pensó.

Zoro desde la mesa miraba la puerta del cuarto de la morena ofuscado ¿_Por qué le estaba evitando?_ El peliverde se repetía una y otra vez que en ese momento debía estar hablando con ella, pero todo había sido culpa de Perona que le había detenido el tiempo suficiente como para que Robin huyera de él. Realmente echaba de menos tener a Robin entre sus brazos, quería volver a tocar su piel, volver a besar sus labios como hacía dos días. Aunque por alguna razón aquello ya le parecía muy lejano. Y ya el colmo de la situación era la presencia del rubio que parecía intentar que Robin se fijara en él, cosa que llevaba su enojo hasta límites insospechados.

•

•

•

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando repentinamente Robin abrió los ojos, apenas había descansado aunque fuera la primera en dormirse y la culpa de eso la tenían las sucesivas imágenes que se repetían en su cabeza sin descanso. Por lo que se levantó y se arregló un poco antes de salir al exterior con un libro entre sus manos. Ya en la cubierta saco su hamaca y se sentó mientras escondía su rostro tras el libro intentando ser capaz de concentrarse en la lectura haciendo caso omiso al fuerte dolor abdominal que tenía, probablemente por el hecho de que no había comido nada desde la mañana del día anterior.

Habían pasado varios minutos cuando de repente escuchó los pasos de alguien tras ella, la morena se giró con rapidez cosa que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, por lo que se puso rápidamente la mano en esta mientras miraba a Marco que se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días hermosa- El rubio sonrió ampliamente, pero al darse cuenta de la cara algo extraña de la morena dejó de hacerlo agachándose frente a ella -¿Te encuentras bien?- La morena asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza- No me convences mucho ¿quieres que vaya a por el doctor?

-No, no es necesario fue solo un mareo- La morena abrió los ojos sonriendo con amabilidad al rubio que estaba frente a ella.

-Odio decir esto pero… te lo dije – El chico sonrió a la arqueóloga que se limitó a mirarle.

-Marco, no he tenido oportunidad de darte las gracias.

-¿Gracias? - El rubio se quedó algo serio pues no sabía a lo que se refería la morena.

-Sí, gracias por haber cuidado de mi capitán cuando nosotros no…-Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en la garganta de la morena. Marco suspiró con fuerza, claro que sabía a lo que se refería Robin, Marineford.

-Lo hice con gusto, al fin y al cabo era familia de Ace-De nuevo una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del rubio- Y a la familia se la cuida – La morena al ver de nuevo el rostro del rubio no pudo evitar corresponderle. Realmente era agradable hablar con él.

La conversación era fue muy amena, entonces Marco terminó sentándose en la butaca junto a Robin hablando de una infinidad de cosas y sacándole alguna que otra sonrisa a la arqueóloga Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba es que estaban siendo vigilados desde la torre de vigía donde cierto espadachín (que se había terminado despertando por las risas de ambos) miraba de brazos cruzados a la pareja sin apartar la vista de cada movimiento o intención del rubio, pues lo tenía claro si él intentaba algo con ella, era hombre muerto.

•

•

•

Ya más entrada la mañana el cocinero se despertó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos mientras que los tres conversaban animadamente acerca de la noche anterior. Poco después los demás integrantes de la banda fueron llegando de uno a uno con cara de sueño mientras evitaban quedarse dormidos encima de la mesa. Robin devoraba la comida cuando el espadachín entró en la cocina (como no) seguido por la chica fantasma que parecía ser su sombra. La mirada del peliverde se cruzó con la de la morena que retiró la suya con rapidez volviéndose para hablar con Sanji y Marco, ante esta reacción Zoro apretó la mandíbula pues independientemente de lo enojado que pudiera estar se moría de ganas de ver una sonrisa de la arqueóloga.

Tras un rato de estar en la cocina el dolor de cabeza que había tenido antes Robín regresó pero aun con más fuerza si aquello era posible. Entonces apoyo ambos brazos sobre la barra agarrándose la cabeza. Tanto Zoro como Marco parecieron percatarse de ello y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Robin-Chwan?-El cocinero miró a la morena con preocupación pues de repente parecía haber perdido el color.

-Tranquilo San..-De repente una fuerte arcada sacudió su cuerpo, la morena instantáneamente posó una mano sobre su boca y otra sobre su estómago mientras salía corriendo hacia el baño. Marco y Sanji se miraron como si ambos intentaran explicarse que había ocurrido. Zoro al instante se levantó y salió de la cocina en busca de la morena, dejando a todos con una sensación algo extraña.

Robin estaba sentada en el suelo mientras se rodeaba las piernas con sus brazos intentando serenarse _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras que volvía a inclinarse sobre el inodoro vomitando. Al poco tiempo las náuseas parecieron remitir por lo que se levantó con cuidado (pues se sentía extrañamente mareada y por qué no decirlo frágil) aclarándose la boca. Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, tras ella estaba el peliverde que al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la morena frunció el ceño, acercándose a ella retirándolas suavemente con sus dedos.

-Robin ¿Estas bien?- El espadachín la acercó a él un poco mientras la morena se dejaba hacer pues en aquel momento el dolor de cabeza le martilleaba el cerebro y un fuerte mareo hacia que le temblara el pulso y se le nublara la vista.

-Si- Susurro ella sin que apenas se la escuchara pues a los pocos segundos se desplomó sobre los brazos del peliverde que gracias a sus reflejos logró cogerla a tiempo.

-Robin, Robin ¿Qué te pasa?-Chillaba Zoro aterrado mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de la morena, pero al ver que no reaccionaba salió con ella en brazos hacia la cubierta donde empezó a gritar.

-¡Chopper!- Dentro de la cocina todo pareció pararse de repente al escuchar el aullido desesperado del espadachín, saliendo todos corriendo para ver que ocurría. Una vez que estuvieron fuera y vieron el cuerpo de la morena en los brazos de Zoro todos se quedaron blancos.

-Maldito Marimo ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Robin- Murmuró Nami tapándose la boca asustada. A su lado Luffy miraba atónito la escena. Marco al lado de este miraba a la morena frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Perona desde la puerta miraba a Zoro y después a Robin con una expresión algo extraña.

-¡Chopper!- Volvió a rugir Zoro mirando el rostro empalidecido de la morena.

- A la enfermería- Ordenó el Renito que parecía haber vuelto en sí de la sorpresa. En ese mismo instante el espadachín echó a correr directo a la enfermería ante la inquieta mirada de los demás presentes.

* * *

_Bueno eh aquí el capitulo cuatro por la petición expresa de mi querida **Zu Robin Kato**. Espero que os guste el capitulo lo suficiente como para dejarme algún review un fuerte abrazo a todos y cada uno de los que leéis mis historias, no os imagináis cuanto os lo agradezco. Nos leemos __


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez que llegaron a la enfermería Zoro colocó con cuidado a Robin sobre la camilla mientras que Chopper se inclinaba sobre ella tomándole el pulso, entonces este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar por las estanterías, colocándole poco después una aguja en la piel que le inyectaría suero. El espadachín (que estaba de los nervios) preguntaba una y otra vez al renito que era lo que la pasaba. Por lo que le ordenó que saliera pues además de que le estaba poniendo nervioso tenía que realizar algunos estudios a la morena y él no podía estar delante. Asique resignado salió del cuarto encontrándose frente a él un sinfín de caras afligidas que se lanzaron hacia el intentando saber lo que le había ocurrido a la morena, pero él simplemente contestó que no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado y aún menos de cómo estaba. Por lo que todos volvieron a tomar asiento frente a la enfermería a la espera de que Chopper saliera para contarles que le había ocurrido.

·

·

·

Una luz pareció cegar los ojos azules de la morena que los abrió con lentitud encontrándose frente a ella al doctor que sonreía con alivio.

-Menos mal que ya despertaste- Murmuró este mientras se sentaba en una silla que había colocado cerca de la camilla.

-Chopper... ¿Qué ha pasado?- La morena se incorporó con algo de dificultad (pues seguía sintiéndose lánguida y débil) mientras miraba la aguja que traspasaba su brazo extrañada, pues únicamente alcanzaba a recordar el rostro de Zoro cuando de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

-Te desmayaste- El renito se levantó y le quitó el suero a Robin que le miraba algo pensativa había algo en aquella situación que no encajaba, pues algo en la expresión del reno le daba que pensar- Robin ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?- Esta asintió mientras apretaba el lugar donde le había quitado la aguja.

- Me ha venido doliendo bastante la cabeza – El renito asentía mientras escuchaba con atención.

- Nauseas y mareos también ¿Verdad?- Continuó por ella Chopper ante la atenta mirada de la morena que asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Murmuró la arqueóloga analizando la actitud del reno.

- Porque ya se lo que te produce ese malestar.

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó esta realmente interesada, pues la preocupaba haber cogido cualquier virus extraño.

-Robin…tu…- El doctor pareció tragar algo de saliva antes de decir algo titubeante- Robin, estas embarazada – En aquel momento el mundo pareció pararse para la arqueóloga que miraba al renito sin poder dar crédito a lo que este le había dicho mientras que se extendió por la habitación un silencio tenso durante un par de minutos, en los que la morena parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Chopper-Susurró ella cuando fue capaz de articular palabra- Prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

-Pero Robín, dentro de poco se empezará a notar y…- Replicó el reno que aún no podía terminar de creer lo que el mismo había descubierto.

- Prométemelo –Suplicó la morena con la mirada – Primero tengo que pensar…como se lo digo a….todos.

-Está bien…- Accedió el renito algo conmovido por la expresión de la morena- Creo que necesitas un momento a solas – Esta asintió casi automáticamente – Pero no se te ocurra levantarte que todavía tienes muy baja la tensión…

-De acuerdo doctor, gracias- La morena le sonrió levemente momentos antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Robin pareció quedarse en estado de Shock cuando posó levemente una de sus manos sobre su vientre con delicadeza mientras finas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Y no es que no le alegrara aquella noticia, es que en aquel momento en ella había una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, el hecho de tener una parte del peliverde creciendo dentro de ella la hacía feliz, pero a la vez aquel no era el mejor momento para ello pues se habían distanciado bastante y la morena no estaba completamente segura de la relación que Zoro mantenía o había mantenido con Perona. También sentía rabia por no poder correr a sus brazos en aquel momento y contarle la buena nueva, pues estaba bastante enfadada con él. Robin rodeó las piernas con sus brazos mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro con total libertad, puesto que momentos después ella tendría que mostrar otra cara al mundo.

·

·

·

Todos hablaban a cerca de lo ocurrido cuando Marco que permanecía apoyado en la puerta de la enfermería escuchó la voz de Robin como un susurro, entonces se concentró en escuchar lo que decía la morena cuando las palabras del doctor le pillaron totalmente desprevenido.

-Robin estas embarazada- El rubio intentó que su expresión facial no cambiara aunque estaba realmente sorprendido. _¿Ella embarazada?_ Entonces todos los hilos comenzaron a casar cuando accidentalmente cruzó una rápida mirada con el espadachín que permanecía apoyado en el mástil con expresión inquieta. _Claro ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Estaba claro desde el principio, ellos dos tenían algo pero cuando ha llegado esa muchachita…Por eso las caras de Robin cuando la veía cerca de él. Vaya que sorpresa. _Marco seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente y tras ella salió Chopper con una sonrisa en sus labios. Zoro se incorporó con rapidez.

-Chopper ¿Cómo está?-Pregunto este intentando disimular la desesperación que mostraba su voz.

-Bien, ya despertó.

- ¿Qué la ha pasado?-Preguntó Nami mientras se quitaba de encima a Luffy.

-Tranquilos, solo fue una bajada de tensión.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- Dijo casi al instante el capitán lanzándose hacia la puerta, pero el renito se puso frente a ella prohibiéndole el paso.

-Nadie puede pasar, necesita descansar.

-Pero Chopper...-Suplicó este casi al instante.

- No Luffy, esta vez no- Todos asintieron con algo de pesadez mientras se iban dispersando cada uno a sus quehaceres, excepto tres personas Marco que seguía apoyado en la puerta, Zoro que se volvió a recostar sobre el mástil sin perder de vista al rubio y Perona que desde las escaleras miraba la situación con la ceja elevada. _¿Con que era ella por la que Zoro había estado colado durante todo este tiempo?_ La pelirosa retiró la mirada mientras apretaba los labios con algo de enfado. _¿Y porque ella?, _pensó momentos antes de que la mirada indiferente del espadachín se posara sobre la suya, entonces ella cambió su expresión por completo mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa al espadachín, que pareció ignorarla pues retiró la mirada con rapidez fijándola en el cielo.

·

·

·

Al cabo de lo que habían parecido varias horas Robin se levantó de la camilla retirando las lágrimas secas de su rostro e inspirando tratando de aparentar una gran tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo era un manojo de nervios. Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta donde Chopper había dejado colgada su camisa, por lo que se la puso con lentitud. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y abrió la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al percatarse de que nadie estaba esperando a fuera, claro debía de ser la hora de la cena pues había comenzado a anochecer y se escuchaba cierto alboroto en la cocina. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud cuando una mano fuerte le tapó la boca arrastrándola hacia atrás pegándola a la pared. Al principio se asustó, pero al instante reconoció aquellas manos y se dejó llevar. Zoro pegó su cuerpo al de ella con fuerza mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin quitar todavía la mano de sus labios, la morena que pretendía resistirse al embrujo de aquella mirada terminó cayendo en el pues cuando este retiró su mano lentamente ella continuó mirándole a los ojos, en silencio. Fue entonces cuando el espadachín la apretó a un más contra la pared besándola con desesperación, cosa que pilló desprevenida a la frágil Robin que en aquel momento dejaba que el espadachín se saciara pues no tenía voluntad suficiente como para resistirse a ello. Por lo que terminó correspondiendo aquel beso envenenado que los consumía lentamente. El peliverde deslizó sus manos por dentro de la camisa de la morena apretándola contra su cuerpo, como si intentara aferrarla a él desesperadamente. La morena a su vez enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del peliverde mientras sentía como la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas, pero no por que estuviera mareada sino porque aquel espadachín era capaz de lograr que ella perdiera la cabeza. Se besaban de forma salvaje y desmedida como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que sus cuerpos se habían rozado, como si el uno estuviera sediento del otro, cuando una voz entre la penumbra los alertó.

Desde las escaleras cierta pelirosa miraba la escena intentando ocultar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pues si no fuera porque él estaba delante ya se hubiera encargado de ese estorbo que pretendía robarle lo que por dos años había sido suyo (o al menos eso pensaba ella).

-Zoro- Canturreo la chica fantasma lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos regresaran a la realidad a la fría y cruel realidad que los golpeaba de frente y sin anestesia. El espadachín comenzó a sonrojarse mientras que la morena dirigía una mirada gélida intentando contener las ganas que tenía en ese momento de asesinarla- Vaya, ¿Interrumpo algo?- Murmuró ella con inocencia claramente fingida.

-¿Qué quieres?- Gruñó Zoro sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Es que la comida se te estaba quedando fría y vine a avisarte- La morena sentía como en su interior las numerosas imágenes que por varios minutos había mantenido lejos de su mente se volvían a repetir haciendo que su ira comenzara a manifestarse.

-Ahora voy- Gruñó de nuevo el peliverde.

-No, tranquilo vete…- Murmuró la morena con un sarcasmo realmente evidente en su voz, adelantándose a Zoro que la cogió del brazo deteniéndola por un segundo pues la morena sin saber de dónde había sacado la fuerza se soltó del peliverde, subiendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto donde cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Dejando al espadachín claramente frustrado y a la chica fantasma que sonreía para sí de forma frívola pues ya había conseguido lo que pretendía.

·

·

·

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí con fuerza la morena tuvo que reprimir las ansias de chillar mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando en un momento de desesperación pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la pared haciendo que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, pues la ira que había sentido hacia apenas unos minutos dejó paso a una tremenda incertidumbre que recorría su cuerpo por completo haciendo que este temblara. La arqueóloga se agarró el vientre en un acto reflejo y se acurrucó en la cama mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro de forma descontrolada mientras intentaba alejar de su mente todas aquellas imágenes que se repetían sin descanso y que la atormentarían durante horas.

·

·

·

Varias horas después Nami entró bostezando en la habitación cuando se percató de la presencia de Robin que parecía haberse quedado dormida. La pelirroja al percatarse de la sangre que tenía en la mano y las lágrimas secas que recorrían sus mejillas frunció el ceño. _¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?_

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí está el capitulo cinco, espero que les esté gustando la historia a todos aquellos que se están molestando el leerla (lo cual les agradezco en el alma). Me extendí un poco en este capitulo pero era necesario, aunque yo se de cierta persona a la cual no voy a nombrar (pero que ella misma se reconocerá) a la que le voy a hacer inmensamente feliz al alargar el capitulo. Gracias por supuesto a mi queridisima **Zu Robin Kato** y a mi Nakama **Laugerid** que las adoro con el alma ya todos aquellos que me dejáis reviews. Un fuerte abrazo. _

_Pd: Nunca dejen de creer en sus sueños Nakamas!_


End file.
